Currently, in the field of electrical disconnectors, the need is felt to have solutions that make it possible to obtain fast and efficient actuations of the disconnectors.
The actuation of a disconnector, indeed, provides for the movement of a mechanical element, which in general comprises one or two arms which support respective electrical contacts.
This movement is actuated by an electric motor that moves the mechanical element reversibly between
a disconnector closure position, in which the electrical contacts supported by the movable element are mated with corresponding electrical contacts supported by a fixed structure, and
an open position, in which the mechanical element is moved so that the electrical contacts are mutually uncoupled and spaced apart so as to disconnect the electrical line to which they belong.
In order to ensure fast and controlled actuation in opening and closure and at the same time a long lifespan of the electric motor and of the electromechanical components of the disconnector, the power supply of the motor, and therefore the actuation torque that it applies to the movable element, must be proportional to the operating conditions.
In particular, for example, the presence of snow or ice, which weigh down on the mechanical element and can cover the contacts, when they are open, can greatly affect the torque and power required of the motor in order to achieve an efficient closing or opening of the disconnector.
In addition to the presence of snow and ice, environmental conditions in general, such as for example high winds and/or rain or hail, the temperature, be it very high or very low, and humidity heavily influence the operation of the disconnector.
Disconnectors make up key components for safety in line management and for ensuring their efficiency, and therefore not only do customers strongly require them to be highly efficient, but in the field of electrical line management the need to allow their predictable rapid and effective maintenance is also strongly felt.
Therefore in this field the need is strongly felt to have actuation controls for disconnectors that make it possible to promptly identify their malfunction, or malfunction symptoms, while also making it possible to formulate reliable hypotheses as to the causes of these symptoms or of this malfunction, in order to allow effective and targeted interventions for maintenance, including predictive maintenance.